Broken Suns
Broken Suns Here are some of my poems I enjoy. I know at least one of them needs improvement though. I would appreciate constructive edits, just let me know on my talk page. Bonko24 04:34, 8 August 2008 (UTC) 1. Broken Suns Light was carved into a phrase Showed the error in my ways Until my eyes were made a glaze Was I swallowed in the haze Words and letters rearranged Sons and brothers now estranged Boundaries have been exchanged And sleeping all I know Now I’ll never see the sun Until I’ve broken one Standing from then to now We were infants with broken shins I can only guess how We learned to treat our own kin Now I’ll never see the sun No, I’ll never see the sun I’ll never see the sun Until I’ve broken one Now doomsday clocks and tabletops All riddled with the toil Of brilliant fools with scattered fuels Who plot their nation’s spoil Why go invent the fire Just to burn us to the ground You know me as your sire Not the other way around Cause I’ll never see the sun Since I’ve broken one Once the fog has lifted the light will be your own And gone will be the burdens of a bleak unknown All swept up by the shiver of a winter home 2. Old Clouds Clouds shiver on a mid-winter’s day Their faces frozen and backs burned away But it won’t be long until they say They miss the wind beneath their wing The sacrifices made to fire So many in the funeral pyre And incense rises ever higher As winter becomes spring Soon the skies will weep Yet oceans never deep The crops cannot reap And dinner bells ring A world set, final match If father and son play catch Clouds will have another batch None will be green 3. Prisoner of War In law Free from all Slaves, to chaos Rebel against the yell Paths that end in want And what we really need In the end is to succeed Join me Bind us Together, we strive Reddened fields they blow then stop Silver raindrops watch them drop Of lives of futures, all we’ve got Cut and stowed just as a crop 4. Oceans We’ve Made Say when the crowd grows sober Or when the sea blows over, me And as the lies grow tangled Black roots all of this mangled, tree Here all my memories haunted Old friends that I once flaunted, flee Just flee Rain comes from oceans, of oceans we’ve made I hear your words Transcending all these boundaries Fought to maintain Like soaring birds Departing from your sentries In the deep rain Rain comes from oceans, of oceans we’ve made Feel it all dry up Fell it all dry up, so soon Tides are rising up Tides are rising up, by noon Hear the winds go sing All the currents to us bring And the mast we lift Into starry seas we drift Into starry eyes Into starry nights I drift 5. Mountains If they held the stars just as the skies do We’d watch a pyre lasting the whole night through And do the fables still remain true The only thing that feels real to me is you Grab my hand we’ll go through this fire Holding on this cliff face of desire If we climb I’m sure we’ll get higher I’ll carry you if you should ever tire Oh now that canyon now to our backs As I scramble to cover the tracks Failing to remember the facts And now we pay up the tax Grab my hand we’ll go through this fire Holding on this cliff face of desire If we climb I’m sure we’ll get higher I’ll carry you if you should ever tire And now I recall the myth was the meadow A plain, a field, a valley, all a shadow And there at the end stands a widow While we climb up Megiddo Grab my hand we’ll go through this fire Holding on this cliff face of desire If we climb I’m sure we’ll get higher I’ll carry you if you should ever tire 6. According to Hal My children gather round A tale I’ve built up from the ground It may seem rather strange The human race is all deranged A drone in hives of fate Monotony, though it I hate Made to me its slave Gratification all I craved And while some did rave The rest had yet to dig it’s grave Of carbon, airborne Many years later we did mourn We did mourn We did mourn We did mourn And the cries grew soft, they grew worn And the ocean grew loud, it grew torn There I stood on the shore I did Not spoiled as I had been a kid Communities choked in the sun In the smog, in the hate, in the gun A mid-winter’s night it had been When I fell to the fox, to his den My head was not clear in the heat Sending Minute Men 4’s in defeat Look its all still there we can see In a burning horrific memory Fresh in our eyes ‘against the abyss We sail now waving a goodbye kiss 7. Severance The greatest art Tossed aside as trash I ditched the heart To sever the clash Thrown to the pit To the flame that burns with color The greatest part Now replaced with ash 8. Contrast Ratio Love me true That is all I ask of you Is this fair Nightmares fanning passions new Its nothing that I do Just the same old hue If you wanted contrast why’d you pursue A color you already knew Have you no shame this some kind of game In a picture frame Swipe in a new palette and watch your aim The flame was just becoming tame Hope’s still there I don’t really care what’s fair Your green eyes Surprise, I’m lost in your flare Please just shine a light Tell me which way’s right I’m turning this painting into a sight We’ll probably end this in a fight Before you came this some kind of game In a picture frame Swipe in a new palette and watch my aim The flame was just becoming tame Everything I do Just the same old hue If you wanted contrast why’d you pursue A color you already knew 9. Daydreams Fading into the subliminal Dreams will linger ever more Drifting back to where I sleep I no longer wish for any one that could well do me wrong All I want, I think, is peace Oh have you seen the fields all sprawling in the spring And of the silver finches, wisps of light they bring Hear of a whir, a click, a chirp, a buzz, a changing tide In the night I ask my lesser Hold the fort till I return I’m off to save my damsel If I’m not back before sunrise Tell the next man whose waiting He is free to chase the stars Is this the sign I’ve wanted since I was a boy Prepare my ship for liftoff lest leave I here coy Be it a dream, a fluke, a trap, a truth, it’s joyous times And when I finally raised my voice Your eyes caught me in a web Leaving me gasping for words Yet, to my pleasant amazement Words flowed out as honey streams Then when I awoke to find That these dreams are what I’m having in the daylight Night hums of oddest fancies all the same Suddenly its everything oh that’s what feels right and Ariel yeah that’s a pretty name Ariel yeah ever since you came Category:Catalog